


[Podfic] Von Feen und Zaubertränken

by WendyPeters



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyPeters/pseuds/WendyPeters
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Ein warnendes Beispiel, warum man beim Zaubertränke brauen niemals herumexperimentieren sollte, wenn man eigentlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. (Oder alternativ: warum man es erst recht tun sollte.)Reaktion auf den Vorschlag: "Du bist ein Zauberer, der neben mir wohnt, aber eine Niete im Brauen von Zaubertränken, also werde ich dir helfen, bevor du WIEDER dein Dach in die Luft jagst."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Von Feen und Zaubertränken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/gifts), [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Von Feen und Zaubertränken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241402) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship). 
  * Inspired by [The Tale of Pixies and Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094972) by [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/pseuds/apropensityforcharm). 



> Podfic  
> Original: „A Tale of Pixies and Potions“ by apropensityforcharm  
> Deutsche Übersetzung: “Von Feen und Zaubertränken” von Klaineship 
> 
> Dies ist meine erste (veröffentlichte) Aufnahme. Ich werde ab Herbst eine Sprecher-Ausbildung machen, und übe schon mal ein bißchen.  
> Ich habe keinen Regisseur, der mich während der Aufnahme auf Fehler aufmerksam macht, und sie im Nachhinein auszubessern ist schwierig - also sind noch ein paar drinnen.  
> Ich habe auch keinen Tontechniker, der die Bearbeitung perfekt beherrscht, also rauscht und knackst es ein bißchen - ich nenne das "Vinyl-Schallplatten-Feeling".  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr genießt es trotzdem und ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen. - Da ich ja was lernen will, bin ich für Kritik offen!

[Wendy Peters](https://soundcloud.com/wendy-peters-932508236) · [Von Feen und Zaubertänken](https://soundcloud.com/wendy-peters-932508236/von-feen-und-zaubertanken)


End file.
